Once upon a Twilight IM story
by CharmdMone
Summary: IM story. Funny beyond belief. Hylarious My story squared . I suck at summarys. it really good and my first story.


**This is my first fanfiction i hope to make more but im to lazy and according to my Tech teacher i dont type right. Please message. No Haters.**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT. Repeat NOT OWN TWILIGHT. The most amazing person ever made it...Stephenie Meyers.**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Twilight IM**

**Edward-Sparklydude**

**Bella-VampGurl**

**Alice-ShopTastic**

**Jasper-GeneralWhitlock**

**Emmett-EmmyBear**

**Rosalie-SuperSexyMe**

**_________________________________________________________________**

_Sparklydude Has Logged In._

VampGurl: Eddie!!!!

SparklyDude: Hello Love.

SparklyDude: Anybody want to tell me why there's an ugly ball of annoying fluff on my bed?

ShopTastic: Hey!! I think there cute!!

GeneralWhitlock: Everyone got one there called "Furbys".Emmett bought us all one.

VampGurl: [In baby voice]And there the cuttiest things in the world yes they are! Oh yes you are coochy coochy cooo.

GeneralWhitlock: o_o...........

Shoptastic: 0_0................

SparklyDude: O_o..........um....Bella?

VampGurl: ^_^

_EmmyBear Has Logged In._

_SuperSexyMe Has Logged In._

EmmyBear: So does everyone love their Furbys.

SparklyDude: There stupid, furry wastes of our money.

VampGurl: I think their cute.

SuperSexyMe: And they wont shut up.

VampGurl: I think their cute.

General Whitlock: My Furby keeps giving off vibes of lust.

Everyone In chatroom: O_o............................

Alice'sFurby: **World Domination!!!!!!**

SuperSexyMe: How did Alice's Furby get online?!

EmmyBear: AWSOME!!!!

SparklyDude:And why are all the Furbys thinking about world domination???!!!

VampGurl: AWSOME!!!!!!!!

GeneralWhitlock:And where is Alice?????!!!!!

EmmyBear and VampGurl:AWSOME!!!!! [High Five]

_ShopTastic Has Been Violently Disconnected._

VampGurl: Not so awsome......

GeneralWhitlock: My Wife!!!!!!

EmmyBear: Looks like your not getting any tonight.

GeneralWhitlock: Hssssssssssss!!!!

SparklyDude: Ignore him jasper. Itll be alright we just gotta stick together.

VampGurl: Yeah!! Okay Everyone else still here?

SparklyDude: Im here. The'll never tear us apart love.

GeneralWhitlock:[Sob] Present.

EmmyBear: Hereski.

Rosalie'sFurby: **WORLD DOMINATION!!!!!**

Everyone in chatroom:O_O

EmmyBear: Rosalie say something!!!

_SuperSexyMe Has Been Violently Disconnected._

EmmyBear: NOOOOO!! Who will tuck me in NOW!!!!

GeneralWhitlock: [Shakes Head]

SparklyDude: Bella sweetie???

Bella'sFurby: **World Domination!!!!**

SparklyDude: What have you done with her you filthy Vermin!!

_VampGurl Has Been Violently Disconnected._

SparklyDude: Your gonna pay for thi.........

GeneralWhitlock: Edward you there?

_SparklyDude Has Been Violently Disconnected._

EmmyBear: HES GONE!!! There all gone and im next!!!!!

GeneralWhitlock: Emmett they can't be all gone. Just Relax. We Need to co.......

_GeneralWhitlock Has Been Violently Disconnected._

EmmyBear: Their all gone!!!!! Im All Alone!!!

Alice'Furby: **World Domination!!!!**

Rosalie'sFurby: **World Domination!!!!**

Bella'sFurby: **World Domination!!!!**

Edward'sFurby: **World Domination!!!!**

Jasper'sFurby: **World Domination!!!!**

Emmett'sFurby: **World Domination Yo !!!!**

EmmyBear: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_EmmyBear Has Logged Out._

_SparklyDude Has Logged In_

_VampGurl Has Logeed In_

_ShopTastic Has Logged In_

_GeneralWhitlock Has Logged In_

_SuperSexyMe has logged In_

SparklyDude:That was hysterical!!

ShopTastic: That part with the Yo was brilliant Bella.

VampGurl: Thanks. Emmett was practising gangster talk while he was babysitting me and he thought i didnt hear.

GeneralWhitlock: He was scared straight. I think he went to Mexico.

ShopTastic: He Did.

SparklyDude: Why arent you speaking rose?

Carlisle'sFurby: **World Domination!!!!**

Everyone:O_O

_ShopTastic is running for her life._

_GeneralWhitlock is running for his life._

_SparklyDude is running to get bella then running for their lifes._

_VampGurl is running aroud her room like a maniac on crack._

_[A.N_ So what do you think. i thought it was pretty good for my first one. also i have a website on free webs where i want to put up links to good fanfic or quizilla stories so if you wrote one or read one you like email it to if you want to see the website even though theres probably not much up there as of today go to .com/misslibrary

Also dont forget to press the amazing button and send a review.]

* * *


End file.
